Problemas
by sele002
Summary: Olvidarse del cumpleaños de su pequeño terrorista hará realidad su peor pesadilla. (one-shot)


-¿Como pudiste? Te olvidaste completamente de que hoy es mi cumpleaños. Y no solo este día, sino también todas las fechas importantes que vivimos. Siempre te olvidas de mi, es como si yo no existiera para ti. Siempre pasé por alto todo eso por que te amo. Pensé que eras un capricho, que eras temporáneo, que me cansaría de ti, pero no. Puedo tener todo al alcance de mi mano, puedo decirle a mis sirvientes que me cocinen sin que yo mueva un sólo dedo, puedo tener los pretendientes que quiera. Sin embargo me esfuerzo todos los días para mejorar en la cocina, trato de ser mejor por y para ti. Pero tú nunca me tomas en cuenta Miyagi. Ahora...-empezó a llorar, se me partió el alma en pedazos. Dios, verlo así es la peor tortura que tuve. Agachó su cabeza tratando de cubrir sus ojos llorosos con su flequillo-...es tarde estoy harto de lo mismo- Levantó su cabeza y dijo las únicas palabras que son capaces de petrificarme por completo:-Esto se terminó.

Mi miedo más grande se estaba cumpliendo. No, esto no puede ser. Esto no puede estar pasando, ni en mis peores pesadillas pasa esto.

Soy un pésimo novio era cuestión de tiempo para que pasara esto. Lo estaba esperando más nunca pensé que íbamos a durar tanto. Tampoco tomé en cuenta de que me iba a enamorar tanto de él. En estos dos años llegué a amarlo muchisimo más de lo que pensé. Empecé a depender totalmente de él de sus clásicos berrinches, sus caprichos, sus gestos, sus actitudes, de su todo.

El sólo hecho de pensar en no verlo más en el departamento, esperándome con ese repollo quemado que tanto odio pero que amo a la vez, me asusta mucho.

Lo peor de todo es que él me lo recordó durante toda la semana, hasta había reservado unos lugares para un restaurante muy caro y elegante. Pero yo, en cambio había hecho planes con mis colegas del trabajo para juntarme ese día con ellos como si fuera un día normal.

Lo había olvidado.

No le dije "Feliz Cumpleaños", ni si quiera le di un beso en la mañana como acostumbro hacerlo. No hice nada de nada.

Mientras estaba cenando con mis compañeros el me esperó sentado en la mesa que habíamos reservado para los dos. Me espero y espero y espero más yo nunca llegue. Trató de llamarme pero tenía el celular apagado, quería pasar un buen rato con mis amigos.

Dios estoy muy arrepentido, no quiero perder a la única persona que quise de verdad, la que llegó a mi vida como un terrorista para hacer de ella un desastre. No lo dejaré irse tan fácilmente. Hizo que me enamore perdidamente de él ahora tiene que tomar la responsabilidad.

-Yo... yo... no se qu...-las palabras se quedaban atoradas en mi garganta, tenia tanto miedo de perderlo que no podía decir una sola frase.

-No Miyagi, todavía no he terminado; para hacerte las cosas más fáciles me voy con un amigo al extranjero.-me miró con sus ojos vacíos, sin ese brillo característico que tienen, y fue directo a nuestra habitación. Lo seguí-el avión sale pasado mañana, hasta eso voy a trasladar todas mis cosas a mi casa. Discúlpame por ser una molestia-me miró y sonrió triste- mirale el lado positivo ya no me verás y no tendras que soportarme-sus lágrimas estaban apunto de salir. No Dios no, no quiero que se valla. Todo menos eso-Espero que algún día encuentres a alguien que quie...-lo interrumpí con un beso.

-¡Basta Shinobu!-lo abracé y escondí mi cabeza entre su cuello y su hombro. Él ni siquiera se movió ante mis movimientos-¡No puedes llegar en la vida de las personas enamorarlas e irte así como si nada. Me enamoraste Shinobu nunca pensé que lo lograrias; en realidad pensé que me ibas a dejar mucho antes pero no lo hiciste, seguiste a mi lado. Estoy tan enamorado de ti que no lo podrías imaginar. Si, admito que me olvido de las fechas especiales, siempre fui muy malo con eso. Pero por favor no me hagas esto-lo abracé más fuerte-tengo miedo de sólo pensar que no estarás cuando llegue a casa, de no verte más. Tengo miedo Shinobu, tengo mucho miedo. Perdoname. Siempre te tengo en cuenta amor, mi vida comenzó a girar en torno a ti, a tus caprichos y berrinches. Por favor no te vallas. ¿Que haría sin ti? No puedo imaginarlo-una lágrima silenciosa rodó por mi mejilla-¡Te amo Shinobu no sabes cuánto, mi corazón late con fuerza cada vez que estas entre mis brazos, me pongo como una adolescente enamorada cuando estas cerca mío!-me estaba desesperando-No me hagas esto mi pequeño terrorista. ¡TE AMO MALDITA SEA!

-Yo...-no terminó la oración cuando empezó a llorar como loco, como un hombrecito-¡Perdón Miyagi!-se abrazó a mi con más fuerzas-¡No quiero irme!-sentía sus lágrimas en mi pecho. Escuchar eso hizo que mi alma volviera a mi cuerpo. Deje de tener miedo y sólo me dediqué a mimar a mi novio.

-Ya está amor, no pasa nada. El que se tiene que disculpar soy yo-acaricie su pequeña cabeza y bese su frente-ya no llores que me partes el alma.-agarraba mi camisa con fuerza como si temiera que me vaya-tranquilo, estoy aquí contigo-trataba inútilmente de callar su llanto pero no podía. Lo levante al estilo nupcial y lo coloque sobre la cama. Pude ver bien su rostro rojo como un tomate mojado por las lágrimas mientras seguía llorando. Sonreí y lo besé -eres tan tierno pequeño, que quiero comerte.

-Hazlo-me dijo-quiero que me comas.

Y con esas palabras comenzamos una noche que nunca olvidaremos.

 ** _Gracias por leer._**


End file.
